mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
Summary Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu). Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 8-C | 8-B | High 8-B | 8-A''' Name: Rogue Cheney; Ryos Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human/Race Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, speed, durability, smell, reflexes and hearing, his dragon slaying magic gives him the ability to eat control and create shadow, can absorb different kinds of magic, transformation Attack Potency: At least''' Large Building Level', possibly higher when he is enraged (It is unknown if it has any increase in power if he gets angry. Defeated the demon-enhanced Jiemma together with Sting.) '|''' City Block Level | City Block Level+, likely higher 'via powerscaling (more or less equal to Sting) '| Multi City-Block Level+ '''(easlily owns Base GMG Gajeel) '''Speed: At least Supersonic+ | At least Hypersonic (Speedblitzed a non-serious Gajeel) | At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than in base and shadow drive) | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ+ | Class GJ | At least Class GJ+ | Class GJ+ Durability: City Block Level '(resisted attacks from Jienma after had a short fight with Mard) | '''City Block Level+ '| At least '''Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (Survived to one of Base Natsu's strongest attacks) | Town Level '(survived to Gajeel ''Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar) '''Stamina: potencially high Range: Average Human range in H2H, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: a Katana (but he never used it in the series) Intelligence: Fairly high, Skilled Combat Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Rogue is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Rogue is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue learned this form of Magic through two means: by receiving the teachings of a Dragon named Skiadrum and by having Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Rogue's signature Dragon's Roar. Rogue releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. Because Natsu Dragneel countered this attack with his own Dragon's Roar, its true strength remains unseen. * Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. * Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Rogue generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. * Shadow Dragon's Claw: Rogue generates shadows from his feet and uses them to attack the target. * Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Rogue turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Rogue that brings out the true power of his Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Rogue an aura of shadows that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Rogue's eyes, leaving only his round, blank irises visible. According to Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, Shadow Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the Shadow Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Gajeel Redfox, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Rogue the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Rogue's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Sting, the similarly named White Drive. White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Together with Sting, the two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective shadow and light from their fingertips, which pierce through their target and heavily damages them. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Rogue is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Rogue body becomes much more akin to an actual Shadow Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of shadows even thicker and darker than that provided by Shadow Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck and onto the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Rogue has shown to be able to combine his Magic with Sting's creating powerful spells. * Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): After releasing a large amount of shadows from his hand, Rogue combines this with Sting's light, releasing a powerful burst of light and shadows at the target Key: Base | Shadow Drive | DragonForce | Possessed Shadow Rogue Note: Not confuse with his alternative future-self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: